Futuro
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿De qué sirve haber ganado si no puedes compartirlo con alguien que amas? [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Clasificado K


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, continuando con el reto del foro Esmeralda Madre, traigo esta hermosa historia._

 _Mi reto era:_ La persona A lleva a la persona B a una colina apartada de la ciudad en medio de la noche para ver las estrellas. _Honestamente, siento que escribí toda una novela para una sola escena. Pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia. De hecho, era algo que ya tenía en mente desde hace como 6 meses, pero no había encontrado la manera de plasmarlo. Y bueno, las cosas se dieron y estoy aquí con este fic._

 _Esta historia se sitúa después de Sonic '06. Siempre me he preguntado qué fue de Silver y Blaze y muchas cosas han venido a mi mente. Pero esta es la opción que más me gusta: que Silver recuerde todo por sus poderes._

 _En fin. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Romper con una línea temporal no es sencillo: primero debes caer en la cuenta de que, posiblemente, no existirás si lo haces. Ni tú ni la gente que amas. O simplemente la gente que amas no será la misma. No se encontrarán. Serán completos extraños para ti y viceversa.

Silver lo sabía, aun así, decidió que lo mejor era destruir al monstruo que tenían enfrente. Solaris era más poderoso que Iblis, pero estaba seguro de que entre los tres podrían derrotarlo. Vio cómo Sonic daba el golpe final y una sensación de paz se apoderó de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo se desvanecía en el aire.

Una luz hizo que abriera los ojos. Se incorporó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en una cama, y la luz que lo había despertado se estaba colando por el espacio que quedaba entre una cortina de tela gruesa y la ventana.

El erizo se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Corrió la cortina y miró hacia afuera. No había Iblis ni destrucción y se preguntó si seguía en el mundo de Sonic. De repente, mientras cerraba la cortina, visiones comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza. Se tapó los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que las visiones llegaran a él, pero solo logró que llegaran más.

En ellas, se podía ver a sí mismo de pequeño, jugando en un enorme jardín. En otras había actividades normales, como salir a dar una vuelta, caminar por las calles acompañado de una eriza plateada más grande que él. Había también otro erizo plateado que aparecía en sus visiones, en algunas, abrazando a la eriza, en otras leyéndole historias. Entonces, se dio cuenta, esas no eran visiones: eran sus nuevos recuerdos. Había salvado al mundo y creado uno nuevo.

Por un momento, se sintió en paz. Salió de la casa e intentó recordar por qué no estaban sus padres con él. Por un momento temió que hubieran muerto en alguna clase de ataque. Cerró los ojos intentando buscar el recuerdo y vio que él simplemente había decidido irse de casa para encontrarse a sí mismo. Sintió en su frente el beso de su madre, deseándole buena suerte y el abrazo cálido de su padre, recomendándole mantenerse alejado de los problemas.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese mundo nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba Blaze? ¿Por qué no se había encontrado con ella? En ninguno de sus recuerdos aparecía, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera como un extraño más en la multitud. Simplemente, no existía en ese mundo.

¿Qué iba a hacer si no la encontraba? Su corazón no mentía. A pesar de que ella siempre lo trató como su amigo, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su existencia no tendría sentido sin ella. Caminó por la calle llena de personas y pensó qué podría hacer para encontrarla. Había rastros de que Sonic había existido, era el héroe que estaba en las historias que los niños leían, quien había salvado al mundo de muchas desgracias. Que había vivido una vida feliz. Incluso, sus descendientes eran felices. Eso hizo que se detuviera en seco. ¿Y si Blaze había vivido en el pasado y ahora era solo un recuerdo en la memoria de las personas? ¿Y si al cambiar el destino del mundo había cambiado también la vida de ella?

Intentó recordar cómo la había encontrado la primera vez. Cuando todo estaba literalmente cayéndose a pedazos. Ella era la última heredera de la familia real, intentando reparar el desastre que otra familia real había causado. Se encontraron por casualidad, peleando contra un mismo enemigo y nunca más se separaron. Pensó por un momento que, si existía una familia real en ese mundo, era posible que ella estuviera ahí. Pero todo indicaba que no. E incluso así, ella estaría en una posición diferente a la que había estado cuando se encontraron. No se rebajaría a estar con un simple plebeyo (porque en todos los recuerdos, no había un solo rastro de nobleza en su familia. Eran una familia común y corriente). Por lo que, si se encontraban en ese nuevo mundo, las cosas no serían las mismas. A menos que ella recordara quién había sido. Pero él estaba seguro de que conservaba sus recuerdos por sus poderes de telequinesis.

Derrotado, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, hasta que una idea surgió en su mente: debía encontrar una esmeralda del Caos. De esa forma, podría viajar al pasado, o incluso, a otra dimensión para buscarla. Pero, ¿dónde, en ese lugar, podría encontrar una esmeralda? Debía encontrar a alguien que supiera algo al respecto.

La primera parada fue una biblioteca. Había información sobre cómo las esmeraldas del Caos habían mantenido el equilibro del mundo y que eran parte del folklor de Mobius, lo que significaba que se habían mantenido en secreto. Buscó en otros registros y en ninguno aparecía algo que le dijera que eran reales, por lo que alborotó sus púas muy molesto y dejó los libros en un carrito.

— ¿Esmeraldas del Caos? —comentó la bibliotecaria. Era una eriza con alas de murciélago que posiblemente, era solo unos años mayor que él—. ¿Por qué el interés?

— Ellas pueden abrir portales a otras dimensiones u otros tiempos—respondió él casi en voz baja.

— Suponiendo que existieran, claro—dijo la chica con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

— ¿Sonaría muy extraño si dijera que las he visto en acción? —dijo Silver pensando que posiblemente tendría que mudarse de ciudad para evitar ser señalado como el loco del pueblo.

— Sígueme—dijo la eriza sin mayor emoción.

Silver la siguió hasta una sala en el piso superior de la biblioteca. En ella había un escritorio enorme. En los muros había pegados mapas y pizarras con información. Una puerta se abrió y un erizo negro entró a la habitación.

— Shadow—dijo Silver sorprendido. El aludido lo miró con un poco de sorpresa.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó la bibliotecaria mirando a ambos.

— María, déjanos solos, por favor—dijo Shadow seriamente.

— Sí, padre—ella salió rápidamente de la sala.

— No creo que me recuerdes, pero… nos conocimos hace tiempo, peleamos juntos y derrotamos a un dios llamado Solaris—explicó Silver rápidamente, recordando que el erizo negro no era precisamente paciente—. Eso cambió la línea de tiempo y ahora estamos aquí frente a frente, pero tú no has envejecido nada y tienes una hija.

— Bien. María no te habría traído aquí si no hubiera sido algo importante. ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? —preguntó volteando a verlo, Silver tragó en seco.

— Estoy buscando esmeraldas del Caos

— ¿Y para qué las quieres? —dijo Shadow secamente. Estaba analizando cada movimiento que el erizo plateado hacía.

— Para buscar a mi compañera—admitió el chico—. Al alterar el tiempo, yo terminé en este lugar y ella… no sé dónde está.

Shadow caminó hacia un ventanal y miró hacia la calle. Silver lo miró con detenimiento. Si alguien en el universo podría ayudarlo con las esmeraldas, era Shadow.

— Mi familia ha protegido las esmeraldas durante doscientos años—comenzó a explicar el erizo negro sin mirarlo—. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por que la gente crea que son parte de un mito. De esa forma, podremos protegerlas. ¿Sabes que al llegar aquí haciendo preguntas podría echar a perder todo lo que hemos hecho?

— No hasta ahora que lo mencionas—respondió el erizo sonrojándose.

— ¿Cuántas esmeraldas necesitas para abrir un portal?

— Bueno, la vez que abrimos uno juntos tú usaste una y yo una—Shadow sonrió levemente. Silver no sabía cómo tomar ese gesto.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que no está en este tiempo?

Silver no contestó nada, a lo que el ex agente de G.U.N. simplemente asintió. Necesitaba más información de lo que el erizo joven quería hacer, por lo que comenzó a interrogarlo más acerca del asunto. Como ya le había explicado anteriormente, el plateado le dijo que no sabía nada sobre Blaze en ese tiempo y que posiblemente hubiera vivido en otro tiempo.

— Tengo a la persona ideal para saber más acerca de esto—dijo por fin el azabache y salió de la habitación. Silver miró a todos lados y vio detenidamente la información que estaba en las paredes. Era la vida que había llevado Shadow. Lugares donde había estado, los nombres que había tomado, la gente que había conocido. De repente, él entró con María.

— Ya tenemos a alguien investigando sobre tu amiga. Mi hija te acompañará hasta la salida y te informará cuando hayamos encontrado algo.

— Pero, ¿cómo me van a encontrar?

— No te preocupes—dijo María tranquilamente—. Lo sabrás en el momento adecuado.

Cuando el erizo plateado estuvo en su casa, comenzó a preguntarse todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un nuevo mundo donde todo estaba bien. Se había encontrado con Shadow, quien parecía ser inmortal y estaba a punto de encontrar a Blaze, con la esperanza de que, si vivió en un tiempo anterior, podría encontrarla con las esmeraldas del Caos. Se recostó y se quedó dormido enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Una murciélago estaba de pie en su puerta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Entonces era cierto—dijo ella con admiración.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Agente Rouge the Bat. Tengo información muy importante de parte de Shadow—al oír esto, Silver dejó que ella entrara a la casa.

— Ella… ¿está viva? —preguntó no sabiendo si quería saber la respuesta.

— Lo está.

— ¿Dónde?

— Escondida, como las esmeraldas Sol que protege—respondió Rouge tranquilamente y le extendió una carpeta—. La familia real Sol decidió que su hija menor debería estar… protegida… en un lugar distante. Tanto las esmeraldas Sol como las esmeraldas del Caos pueden ser terribles en las manos incorrectas. Entenderás por qué es importante que estén resguardadas, ¿no?

— Lo entiendo, pero, ¿podré verla de nuevo?

— Si fuera una persona responsable te diría que no—contestó ella llevándose un dedo al mentón—. Pero no lo soy, he vivido lo suficiente, he criado tres hijos y visto a mis nietos crecer. Definitivamente, ve y busca a tu chica—finalizó ella sonriendo.

— Una pregunta—dijo Silver antes de que Rouge se fuera—. ¿Eres…

— Sí. Y sí, María es mi hija—respondió ella con una sonrisa más grande—. Ve y búscala.

Silver no dijo nada más y vio cómo la murciélago se iba. Se sentó a leer el archivo. Blaze no aparecía en ningún registro por su condición. Realmente estaba aislada. Arregló todo para salir por la tarde. Primero tenía que ir a agradecerle a Shadow y después podría irse tranquilamente a buscar a Blaze.

Tardó una semana en dar con el lugar preciso. En lo más recóndito de un bosque se alzaba un castillo. Silver se asomó con cuidado para verificar que ella estuviera ahí. Había guardias y otras personas viviendo en el lugar. Pero no encontraba rastro de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó la felina detrás de él.

— Lo siento, no quería…

— ¿Espiando en el bosque? ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? —ella encendió una de sus manos. Conociéndola, eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo él un poco preocupado. Tenía que pensar en algo inteligente, y rápido.

— _Dile la verdad, dile la verdad_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza.

— Te estaba buscando a ti.

— _¡Bien!_

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó acercando su mano al erizo.

— _Porque la amas y quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia con ella_

— Porque, aunque no lo creas, ya nos habíamos conocido antes—respondió tranquilamente, sintiendo el fuego demasiado cerca de su cara.

— ¿Entonces has estado espiándome desde hace tiempo?

— _¡Maldición! Vas a morir, yo me voy_ —Silver podría jurar que oyó una puerta cerrarse en su imaginación.

— No. Mira, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Te he buscado durante mucho tiempo. Pero si no me quieres escuchar, lo entenderé—el erizo comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, evitando las flamas de la gata.

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo miró irse. Había algo en el erizo que se le hacía familiar.

— Espera—dijo ella haciendo que Silver se detuviera y la mirara—. De ese lado están las trampas. Es mejor que te vayas por este otro lado—dijo señalando a su derecha.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar por el lado que ella le había indicado.

Pensó por un momento si iba a rendirse. Había llegado muy lejos como para dejarlo. Buscó algo para hacer un campamento y comenzó a planear cómo conquistar a su amada Blaze.

Pasó una semana yendo y viniendo, encontrándose ocasionalmente con la gata. Ella comenzaba a preguntarse si debía calcinarlo o darle una oportunidad. Su cara inocente y la manera en que veía las cosas ingenuamente hacía que su corazón se suavizara un poco. Sin embargo, no quería dejarse convencer. No sabía si era un elaborado plan para hacerle daño y robar las esmeraldas que protegía.

— Hoy es el último día que pasaré aquí—dijo Silver mientras paseaban por el bosque. La tarde estaba comenzando a caer.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Blaze, curiosa de lo que le respondiera su compañero.

— Debo regresar a casa. He pasado mucho tiempo fuera—respondió él con un dejo de tristeza. Miró una colina y comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. ¿Vienes?

Ella no dijo nada y asintió. Los dos comenzaron a subir la colina y se sentaron en el pasto. El primer lucero de la noche apareció y Silver sonrió.

— De donde vengo, era imposible ver el cielo. Aún no me acostumbro a ver el sol, la luna y las estrellas—comentó el plateado con nostalgia. A pesar de que sabía que había vivido en un mundo donde eso no había ocurrido, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido seguía latente en su mente y corazón.

— Si te soy sincera, pocas veces puedo verlas—dijo ella finalmente—. La mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso en el castillo.

— Me imagino—la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse presente y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar. Silver miró a Blaze, como si quisiera capturarla con su mirada—. Tengo una razón para estar aquí—ella lo miró, pero en la oscuridad era difícil ver algo. Él comenzó a brillar, logrando que la felina se sorprendiera—. Tú y yo nos conocimos en una realidad diferente a esta. Por alguna razón, yo recuerdo las dos realidades: esta y la anterior. Pero… en esta no estabas tú.

— ¿E hiciste todo el viaje solo para encontrarme?

— Sí. Y desearía que pudieras recordar todo lo que pasamos. Es egoísta, de hecho, porque lo que vivimos en la otra realidad fue muy difícil.

— ¿Por qué?

Él comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo Iblis había destruido todo lo que amaban. También cómo cada día peleaban juntos para detenerlo y hacer que las pocas personas que quedaban vivieran en paz. Y, sobre todo, le contó cómo pudieron derrotarlo. Pero, al llegar al punto donde ella había sellado al monstruo dentro de ella, su voz comenzó a quebrarse. En ese momento, ya no le importaba si le creía o no. Había reafirmado que la amaba, con esos pequeños detalles que habían compartido en esos días. Y si tenía que dejarla ir para que ella continuara con su vida, lo haría. Si eso la hacía feliz, para él era suficiente.

Ella suspiró sintiendo la atmosfera de nostalgia. Miró las estrellas y comenzó a evaluarlas, una por una. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan cercana a alguien que había conocido unos días antes? Y su historia, ¿por qué le sonaba tan convincente? Era ilógica, y parecía más bien sacada de algún libro de mitos como los que tenía en su biblioteca personal.

— Ojalá pudiera recordarte—murmuró Blaze, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él pudiera oírlo.

— Eso ya no importa. Disfrutemos el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Continuaron viendo las estrellas durante el resto de la noche. Ella le decía el nombre de las constelaciones y él intentaba recrearlas con piedras y su telequinesis, haciendo que ella riera por momentos al ver los objetos caer sobre la cabeza del erizo.

Cuando llegó la mañana, ambos sabían que el tiempo a solas se había terminado. Blaze debía estar en el castillo, de lo contrario, los guardias comenzarían a buscarla. Y Silver, él debía regresar. Necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas para meditar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Así fue como se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Las semanas y los meses comenzaron a pasar uno a uno. Silver se había adaptado a su nueva vida. Había decidido trabajar en la biblioteca, junto con Shadow y su familia. Era interesante saber más sobre lo que había sucedido con las personas que había conocido en su viaje anterior, y más cuando el erizo negro le contó cómo había conseguido que Rouge, su esposa, fuera inmortal como él.

Una noche, mientras estaba a punto de dormir, un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su somnolencia. No había nadie detrás de la puerta, solo una pequeña tarjeta que lo invitaba a verse en el mirador de la ciudad. Este se encontraba en una colina, apartada de la ciudad, y a veces pasaba horas en ella, mirando las estrellas y pensando en el momento que había pasado con Blaze. Su corazón dio un brinco, esperando que fuera ella quien le había enviado la nota.

Cuando llegó al mirador, buscó enseguida a la persona que le había dejado la nota, pero nadie se encontraba ahí. Pensó que posiblemente hubiera sido Rouge o María, haciéndole una jugarreta como parecían disfrutar cuando estaban en la biblioteca. De repente, el ruido de las plantas moviéndose lo hizo voltear. Su corazón dio un salto. Era Blaze.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el erizo emocionado.

— Tal vez sea sugestión mental—comenzó a explicar la chica acercándose a él—, pero he comenzado a tener unos sueños muy extraños en los que tú te encuentras.

— ¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo?

— Dependiendo si es bueno que tenga sueños en donde un monstruo gigante de magma nos avienta rocas en llamas.

Silver abrazó a Blaze sin dudarlo. Había deseado hacer eso desde el día en que la vio desaparecer en el cielo de Crisis City.

— Dime que te quedarás.

— Eres demasiado ingenuo—dijo ella sonriendo, sin soltarlo en ningún momento—, pero eso me gusta de ti.

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y miraron las estrellas. Posiblemente no era la manera en que él se imaginaba que sucederían las cosas. Había un nuevo lugar al que pertenecía, había nuevos recuerdos y nuevas aventuras. Todo lucía perfecto, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, si ese nuevo mundo incluía a Blaze, entonces podía decir que había ganado al derrotar a Solaris.

* * *

 _Oh, sí. Estos dos me encantan casi tanto como el shadouge. Dije "casi"._

 _Y sí, mis niños, ocupé un pedacito de Mezcla Perfecta para esto :3 Espero no me descalifiquen por esto... si no, bueno, por lo menos habré escrito el fic Silvaze que tanto quería xD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Sé que estuvo larguito. Hay galletas de chocolate y té de menta para quien quiera a la salida de esta sala._

 _Sería todo por mi parte. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Se cuidan mucho y se portan bien._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
